1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved camera having a motor for charging the shutter and a motor for winding the film, each motor being driven by an external signal, and more particularly relates to a motor driven camera which can be used for multiple exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional camera--such as a 35-mm still camera--it is necessary to disengage the motion transmitting device or to cause it to slip in order to prevent rotation of the film winding sprocket or reel when multiple exposure is desired. This requires a complicated motion transmitting device and the consumption of an excessive amount of power.